happy ending
by number1animefreak
Summary: after epiosde 26 things seem to have gone back to normal between Haruhi and Tamaki. Tamaki still acts like an idiot and haruhi still gets angry. But things are different the two are now closer and their true feelings are a bit more in open.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran. Wish I did though.

**

* * *

**

**Happy Endings**

chapter 1

I rested my hand on the door of my apartment not wanting to open the door and tell my father the, what I thought of as horrible, news.

**Flashback mode** **  
**

"Oh come on Haruhiiii" said the twins in unison, their devilish grins on their faces. One on either side of me with their arms around my shoulders.

"Pleeeease, Haru-chan." whined Honey from atop Mori's shoulders. His eyes even bigger than usual. Bun-Bun in his right arm the around mori's neck to keep him from falling. Not that Mori would let him fall the first place. Mori just looked as stoic as usual but he seemed to give off an aura that said that he wanted her to come to.

"I could always add more to your debt if you don't come" Kyouya said fixing his glasses then writing something in his ever present black folder

I shuddered at that thought. I already had enough to work off but for goodness sakes this wasn't a club activity they shouldn't dangle my debt infront of me just because I don't won't to go. Finally I looked at Tamaki, which was a bad idea.

Tamaki was on his knees giving his best puppy-dog eyes. Those adorable puppy-dog eyes that I just could not resist. He looked up at me not saying anything, but his plea was definitely heard. I sighed, there was just no way I could fight those eyes. I could fight the twins' teases and taunts, I could fight Honey's cuteness, I could fight Mori's cool exterior, and I have no clue if I could have fought Kyouya, but those eyes. I let out another sigh "Fine, I'll go but a sleepover is a sleepover it's no different if you're a commoner or if you're rich" I finally said.

**End Flashback**

I slowly turned the doorknob and let myself into my apartment with another sigh. My father was sitting at the table reading a book. His hair was pulled back in it's usual low ponytail and he wore his favorite shirt, the one I got him that had the kanji for father on looked up at me as I passed him, going to my room to drop my stuff off and then change out of my uniform.

"How was your day, Haruhi?" he asked as I came out of my room in kahki shorts and a dark blue T-shirt with a white stripe along the sleeves,collor and waist and sat beside him.

"The same as always I went to my classes, went to my club and hung out with my friends" I replied, not knowing how he would take to me sleeping over at a boy's house with a bunch of other males. Knowing him he would go into hysteria and start going on baout for his daughter should act like more like the girl she is and know that it would be inappopreate for a only one girl to be sleeping over a guys house, A rich guys house exspecially. He would go on saying that people would think he was selling his daughter because he was unable to earn enough money or that he was a bad parent. I didn't even want to think about his reaction when he learned said boys house was Tamaki's. They two of them were so similar that they didn't get along. But then again, he was OK when they went to the beach house for a couple days with no parents so, maybe he wouldn't react too bad to the sleepover idea. "Um on Saturday the club will be having a sleepover party." I said watching him closely to see his reaction.

"Whose house?" he asked wryly. He put down his book at looked me straight in the eye. Probably trying to go for the manly protective father look. He also probably alreaddy knew it was going to be a guys house and that it would be one of the host club members, I didn't exactly have many female friends. Although he had met all the members of the club, the fact that I was the only girl still got to him.

"Tamaki-senpai's" I said in a quiet voice that surprised me. I sounded like I was guilty of something but didn't want to tell the truth about.

"Are you all going to be sleeping in the same room?" He asked. Moving over the low table so the his face was closer to mine.

"Not if I have my way" I crossed my arms and put my nose in the air.

"Good. OK you can go" he turned back to his book leaving me puzzled. Usually he would ask more questions or throw a fit at me sleeping over at a guy's house. Then it donned on me… Kyouya.

~***~

I got up and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water before starting on the homework for that day.

~***~

_Ding dong _

I got off the couch, where I had been going over the notes I had taken in class the day before.

_Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong ding dong_

_''Jeez this person is inpatiant.''_ I thought as I opened the door and stared at Tamaki.

"Wh-"

"Daddy here to pick up his beautiful daughter!" He exaggerated about to glomp me.

I dodged and walked back inside my apartment leaving the door open so he could come in. He was in full abandoned puppy mode. I refused to look at him, remembering that I got into this sleepover mess because I look at him when he was like this.

"The party doesn't start til six. It's four." I said

"I know, but I was afraid my daughter might get lost because you have never been over to my house before." He whined. Kneeling he wrapped his arms around my waist looking up at me with the best puppy-dog eyes he had. "Please let me drive you there"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. He must know that I can not resist those eyes. "Fine you can drive me."

* * *

so this is the rewrite of chapter 1. Hope you all like it. It's about 500 words longer now.


	2. thunder stirkes

Chapter 2

Thunder strikes

The ride to Tamaki's mansion was short and silent. I sat on side of car and stared out the window at the houses going by. Tamaki sat on the other side of the car and would ever so often look at me. I couldn't figure out way though.

When we got to his place he jumped out of the car ran around it and opened my door. I thanked him. Maids come out of his house to greet him and to take my stuff. Some of them looked at me with smiles that plainly said it's about time he invites a girl over.

He smiled at my face when we walked into him house. It was house on the outside; I had expected that but the inside. The entrance hall itself could fit my entire apartment in it.

Tamaki took my hand "this way." He said leading me up the big staircase and down several halls. I just knew I was going to get lost. We stop in front of a room with solid oak double doors. He pushed one open and it revealed a very large, very spacious room. I stared. He smiled again. "This is your room." My eyes grew bigger.

I slowly walked in there where paintings on the walls little tables with flowers. To one side there was a huge dresser and a desk I huge bed with silk sheets was on the left. Directly ahead was a huge window with a door in it leading to a terrace that had a view of the property. To the left was another door that leads to a bathroom in the middle of the room was a circle of couches around a beautiful coffee table.

"Everyone will be coming soon so unpack and get settled we'll be having dinner shortly after they come" Tamaki said from behind me. I just nodded.

A maid came in and placed my suitcase on the bed and then left. After a few minutes I finally came to my senses and started to unpack and explore the room. An hour later I was watching the birds play in the garden from the terrace. I had changed into a plain evening dress. When I heard someone walking up from behind me.

"Every ones here" Tamaki said. I stood up and started walking back into the room when I noticed Tamaki wasn't following. I turned around

"What's wrong?" I asked

"n-nothing" he said and briskly walked pass me and out into the hall. I ran after him because I didn't want to get lost.

I walked into the dinning room just behind Tamaki. Everyone was seated at one end of a very long table. Honey saw me and jumped out of his seat. He ran over and gave my hug.

"Haru-chan, good evening!" he said cheerfully

"Good Evening, Honey-senpai" I laughed

When everyone was seated the food was brought out and dinner began. The table was very lively. The twins made jokes, teased Tamaki and Haruhi and started a miniature food fight beaten themselves. Honey jumped from conversation to conversation while Mori made sure that he did not spill any of his food. Kyouya just added his opinion here and there. After several courses came dessert. The dessert was filled with cakes and other sweets. Dinner was declared over when even Honey was unable to eat any my cake.

We all got up and walked up stairs and to Tamaki's room. We all sat down on the couches and played "commoner" games. Eventually we all got tired and decided it was time for bed.

"Um" I said quietly "how do I get back to my room?"

Only Tamaki heard "ah! Haruhi I'll show back to your room. You know this house is so big that I even get lost in it sometimes" he said trying to cover up that I didn't know how to get back to my room.

He got up and I followed. Not noticing that everyone was looking at us.

"Those seem so perfect" commented Kaoru when we left.

"I agree. If only our prince wasn't so foolish. He would realize his feelings for her" Honey chirped

"Haruhi has to become more observant too" said Kyouya looking at notes in his black book.

"Thank you" I said.

"For what?" asked Tamaki

"Huh? Oh nothing" I looked away from him.

"Here's your room." He opened the door and I walked in. "Good night" he said

"Good night" the door closed

I got dressed into my pajamas and turned of the light. Slowly I walked over to the bed and slipped into it. _"Mother today was fun. I wander what I would do without them?"_ I thought before falling asleep

_CRASH _

_THUDER_

I sat up in bed quickly. Outside another bright light appeared and vanished followed by a loud crash. I threw the covers over my head and curled into a ball, covering my ears. Another flash of lightning and a clash of thunder. I let out a little squeal and shut my eyes as hard as I could.

Tamaki sat up in bed, a thunder storm outside. _"Haruhi!"_ was his first thought. He climbed out of bed as fast as could and hurried down the hall towards Haruhi's room. He reached her room and placed one hand on the doorknob and turned it quietly pushing the door open. Another clashed thunder and a small squeak meet his ears. He slowly walked over to the bed and placed a hand on what he hoped was the girls shoulder.

"Haruhi?"

I looked up from under the blankets into Tamaki's worried blue eyes. "Sen…pai" I said close to tears close to pouring out. Another thunder clap. "EEEEEK!" I threw the covers back over my head.

"Haruhi." Said Tamaki. He rubbed my shoulder while he sat down on the edge of my bed.

I uncurled my body and sat up; looking at Tamaki threw tear-filled eyes.

CRASH!!!!

I lunged forward and hugged Tamaki he almost fell off the edge of the bed. I ball my fists and clung to his chest crying. "Oh Haruhi." I heard him murmur into my hair, stroking it. I continued crying 'til I fell asleep.


	3. And in the morning after the storm

**sorry for taking so long to update. i got sick and had to take a few days of school. so naturally i had a ton of work to get caught up on and had no time to write. I hope and enjoy this chapterand just beacuse i forgot to put this on the other two chapters**

**Disclaimer: As much as i wish i do not own anything to do with Ouran (not even a dvd or volume of the Manga) it all belongs to... i foreget the name but who ever creared Ouran Host Club**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

I woke up with Tamaki's arms wrapped tightly. I probably would have yelled at him to let go and get of my bed had I not remembered the thunder storm last. When I looked up at him and saw he had fallen asleep a little gasp escaped my lips. He looked so…. Beautiful. He had such a peaceful look on his face I couldn't help but smile.

"So this is where Milord was all night" came the last voices I wanted to hear at the moment. I looked at the doorway and there was the rest of the Host club.

"I should have figured this would happen eventually" commented Kyouya, pushing up his glasses then writing something in his notebook. "Ranka-san is going to have hear of this"

"Takashi, why are Tama-Chan and Haru-chan sleeping like?" Honey asked Mori.

"I'll tell you when you're older" was his reply.

I slipped out of Tamaki's arms and sat up quickly. "No. No it's not what you think" I waved my hands around wildly.

"Hmm? Haruhi why are you making so much noise?" asked a half asleep Tamaki, slowly sitting.

The twins came up and put their arms around Tamaki's shoulders. With their faces in his they asked with very devilish smiles. "So Milord what did you and Haruhi do last night?"

"No-nothing! We did ab-absolutly nothing!" Tamaki stammered, his face going red.

"Your face" said Hikaru

"Tells us otherwise" finished Kaoru.

I sighed the twins where making to much noise first thing in the morning. I climbed out of bed and put my hands on my hips. "Ok everyone out!" I shouted.

Tamaki escaped the twins and went onto his knees in front of me. "My dear Haruhi, please, do not be mad at me. I had had no bad -"

I cut him off. "I' m not mad. I need to change, so all of you out!" I pointed at the door. Tamaki jumped up and ran out the door while the twins walked out snickering and planning other ways to tease Tamaki.

I turned to Kyouya who was the last to leave. He obviously knew I was going to ask him something. I took a breath. "You're not actually going to tell my dad, are you?" I asked him.

Kyouya smiled then left.

"_I was right he was only joking when he said that. Wait a minute Kyouya… joking…is that possible? Oh! I hope he doesn't tell dad" _I thought as I got changed.

I walked out of my room and was happy to that Tamaki was there, otherwise I probably would have gotten lost trying to find dinning room. We walked in silence but I knew he wanted to say something about what the Twins had said. He opened his mouth but I said "Thank you"

He looked at me confused for what I was tanking him for.

"Last night I was scared and you came and comforted me." I looked down blushing every so slightly "thank you"

He smiled and put an arm around my shoulders to give me a slight hug "It was no problem" he whispered quietly into my hair before planting a quick kiss on the top of my head.

We reached the dinning room and saw everyone had already started eating. I giggle to myself as Tamaki started making a scene because they had started without him. I took a seat beside Honey-senpai and started eating myself.


	4. Alone time

**Chapter 4**

**Alone time**

"Miss Haruhi?" called a maid

I turned in my seat beside Tamaki. "Yes"

"Your father just called. He said that he was called in for work suddenly so he won't be able to pick you up 'til this evening. He said to either stay here or get a ride home with one of the young masters." She informed me.

"Thank you" I nodded

"Of course." She bowed. "I will take my leave now and let you continue your meal" with that she turned around and left.

"Haru-Chan are you sure you don't want a ride?" asked Honey-senpai

"Yes, I'm sure" I replied

"I wonder why Haruhi decided to stay, don't you Kaoru" Hikaru asked his brother

"Yes, I do wonder. Maybe she wants some alo-"

"Will you two shut up. It's nothing like that. It's that I got a ride here so I didn't want one back is that hard to understand?" I fumed, cutting off Kaoru_. "How could they even think such a thing?!"_ I glanced over at Tamaki, he was blushing and had that silly face that meant he was day dreaming. "Just go home already" I turned around and walked back into the Mansion

"Wahhhhh haaaa haaaaa. You guys made Haru-Chan angry and now she doesn't to see us any more!" cried Honey. Mori placed a comforting hand on the small boys head and guided him into their Limo. He gave a nod of good-bye to Tamaki before getting into the car himself.

Tamaki stared angrily at the twins.

"What it was only joke" they replied in unison as they climbed into their Limo. They left with their heads out the windows waving and saying things Tamaki didn't really hear.

Tamaki turned around and headed back into the mansion. I watched him from the second floor window. I pressed my head against the cool glass _"Maybe I overreacted" _I thought _"I can see why the twins would think that I would like some time with Tamaki. With his grandmother always watching us like hawk it's for us to be couple. Thank goodness she's out of town for the month!"_

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. I leaned back into the man standing behind me, welcoming the comfort of his arms.

"Did the twins upset you much?" Tamaki asked

"Not as much as the look on your face when they suggested it" I replied

I heard him give a slight chuckle. "I can only assume that they hit dead on what you wanted to do. After all, the old bat is out of town for the month so we don't have to pretend to be just for a while."

I elbowed him in the stomach playfully and smiled. "I guess it's about time we break the hearts of all your fans and finally confirm the rumors"

Tamaki sighed "I guess so"

"Don't tell me you don't want them out of your hair. Ever since the school discovered I was girl all they've ever done is badger us none stop for information about our relationship."

"I know, I know. Its just what about my duty as a Host? I'm not supposed to choose only one girl. I'm supposed be in love with all girls"

I hit in the forehead. "That makes you sound like dirty old man." I said flatly "Besides some things you can't help especially when love is involved" I smile up at him and looked into his deep ocean blue eyes.

He leaned forwards and gentle placed a soft kiss on my lips before smiling at me and tightening his grip on my waist holding me closer to him. We stayed that way for while just enjoying each others company and warm. _"I wonder"_ I thought vaguely _"If being married is like this" _I remembered things Father had told about what it felt to be married.

* * *

OMG! OMG! I updated LOL. sorry for the looong wait. I got sick and had provincials then had summer school and thought up a Gundam Seed fanfic and while all this was going on I had writer's block for this story.Anyways I hope you all enjoyed the chapter Read and Review please 


	5. The next day

**Chapter 5**

**The Next day**

"Oh Haruhiii!"

I cringed in seat. I pulled the book I was reading closer to my face hoping the twins wouldn't see me. It didn't work.

"So" said Hikaru

"What time" continued Kaoru

"Did you leave Milord's place last night?" They said in unison a little too loud causing all the girls in class to look up and stare at us.

"Be quiet!" I ordered. "I left at Three-"

"Wow! Three! What did you two do 'til then?" asked Hikaru

"How did your Dad take it? Staying at Milord's for so long?" asked Kaoru

I threw the book I had been reading at their heads hoping to hit at least one of them. They both dodged. "If you two had let me finish, I would told you that I left at three in the _AFTERNOON. _Dad had come to pick me up." I said as calmly as I could manage, putting emphasis on 'afternoon'. Thankfully the teacher came in then and the class started.

"_I really should as__k Kyouya-senpai how he can always seem so calm." _I thought.

* * *

"Haruhi, is what the twins say true?" asked one of my costumers 

"Yeah, is it true? The twins say that you stayed at Tamaki-sama's place 'til late at night" said another costumer.

"I can assure that I did not stay at senpai's house last night" I said tired that everyone kept asking the same questions.

"But Haruhi, why else would Tamaki-sama look so tired today. I have never seen him this tired" said one of Tamaki's regulars who had decided to be with me today.

I heaved a heavy sigh and was about to answer when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked and saw Tamaki.

"Can I speak with you for a minute?" he asked looking around nervously. Everyone had now turned to look at us.

"Ah, yeah, sure, just a second" I replied. I turned around and addressed my costumers. "I'm sorry but I must leave now. I'll see you later" I said politely before getting up and following Tamaki to a side room that we used for storage.

"You do realize that brining me in here to talk is just going to give them more ideas" I said bluntly crossing my arms across my chest.

"I know but isn't it getting to be too much? Maybe we should tell everyone now that you're a girl and that we're a couple." He said starting to panic.

"I guess we should do that" I replied. "Everyone is staring to think we're gay. We should probably ask Kyouya-senpai first though"

"Yeah. I'll go get him." Tamaki said and left the room to go get Kyouya.

I waited for a couple minutes before the door opened again showing Tamaki returning with Kyouya.

"Yes what is that is so important that you must take me away from collecting payment from our customers?" asked Kyouya coolly

Tamaki latched onto Kyouya. "Weneedyourhelpwiththerumorthatthetwinshavespread" gasp. "Weneedtoaskifthiswouldbethe" another gasp of air "righttimetotelleveryonethatHaruhiisagirlandthatwe'reacouple" Tamaki said in rush that was almost to fast to hear.

I looked at Kyouya-senpai's face and could tell he trying to make sense of what Tamaki had just said.

"We need advice" I stated plainly. "The twins have stared a rumor and we want to know whether it is the right time to reveal that I'm girl and that Tamaki and I are couple" I said much slower and calmer than Tamaki.

Kyouya pushed his glasses up a bit and thought for a moment. "I think" He started after a few moments of thought. "That know would be a good time. The twins have made the rumor that you stayed over at Tamaki's last night and because Tamaki looks so worn out that you two did something last night. Along with the fact that despite everyone seeing you at the school festival a couple months ago everyone still believes that you are a boy, Haruhi. Thus all the girls go into fan girl mode and think the two of you are gay. Plus that neither of you will want to spend time with them anymore. The boy-boy love works with the twins because the two of them have always been close but I doubt that it would with you two. I also think that if it was known that a girl was in the club more customers would come from both the girl and boy populations. The girls would probably come to talk and asked for advice on girl matters and the boys would come because there is a Princess among all these men despite the fact that she may be taken."

Tamaki and I looked at each other and decided without a word that we would tell everyone the truth now.

"Now that I have solved your problem, I will get back to collecting money" said Kyouya as he left.

"Well I guess we go out there and tell everyone now" I said.

"Yeah" said Tamaki grabbing my hand and holding it tightly in his.

It seemed to be to reassure him more then me. I didn't really care if everyone knew I was a girl or not. I just didn't want them to think I was gay. He opened the door and if it hadn't been for Kyouya setting up a defense perimeter around the door, in the form of Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai, we would have been swarmed. We slowly made are way to the centre of the room were coincidently Renge had set up a little podium. We slowly walked up it and then turned to face everyone.

"We have an announcement" We said at the same time. The room went dead silence. The costumers looking at are clasped hands.

* * *

Okay so theres chapter 5. sorry if I offended anyone with the Gay issue. To tell the truth I'm all for gay/lesbian rights. once more please read and review


	6. Confession

**Chapter 6**

**Confession**

"_We have an announcement" We said at the same time. The room went dead silent. The costumers were looking at our clasped hands._

I felt Tamaki gently squeeze my hand, telling me everything was going to be fine. I squeezed back.

"My beloved costumers," Tamaki started.

"_This is going to be one big __introduction just to tell two simple facts. Wait! Is that a Camcorder the twins are holding? Oh! If they're filming this I'll kill them!" _I thought

"Today will be a day to mark down in the history of the Host club. This announcement will shock you all and I pray that you will not lose faith in our wonderful and humble - OW!" I stepped on Tamaki's foot successfully cutting off his long intro.

"The point that Tamaki" Many of the girls gasped when I didn't add 'Senpai' to the end of Tamaki's name. "Is trying to get to is that I'm Girl and that Tamaki and I are dating" I said quite bluntly. I really hated long windups. For something like this, I preferred if you just got straight to the point so that the worst of the scorn could come and be gone quickly.

"Haruhi-kun! You're a Girl?!"

"How could you deceive us like this?!"

"Is that why you rejected my feelings and chocolate at Valentines?"

"Why are dressed as a boy then?"

"I can answer that question"

Everyone turned to look at Kyouya who was leaning against a wall in the back.

"The reason why Haruhi has to dress as a boy, or rather why she is even in the Host club to begin with is because she has a debt to pay. As we all know Haruhi is poor," _"Thanks for the comment Kyouya!"_ "Because if this fact she has to work off the debt. We decided that being a host would be the fastest way of doing so. Now the reason that she has a debt is that she accidentally broke a very expensive vase that we, the Host Club, were going to auction off."

"So then Haruhi-kun is only trying to pay off debt?"

"Not anymore. As of the School Festival she had successfully paid of all her debt" Informed Kyouya

"Then why is Haruhi-kun still dressing like a guy and in the host?"

"That's because, for one the boys uniform is more comfortable, and for two-"

"Because during the club is the only time she has to spend with me!" Tamaki cut me off.

"No. It's because I had fun talking with everyone" I flashed my Natural Rookie smiled and even though everyone now knew that I was a girl I still heard a few quiet squeals of happiness at seeing it. "Later on being with Tamaki and the rest of the host club were also a reason" I finished.

Tamaki who had gone into one of his many Corners of Woe had just suddenly appeared beside me again with his huge goofy smile on.

"Oh Haruhi! I love you!" He exclaimed before kissing me in front of everyone.

I just stared wide eyed in shock that Tamaki actually kissed in public, in front of all our fans and groupies. _"How can this idiot act like this without thinking?! Oh wait this _is_ Tamaki we're talking about"_

I slowly closed my eyes and began to kiss him back. I could barely hear all the squeals. All I cared about was being with Tamaki in that moment. In a few a seconds we broke apart smiling and looking deep into each others eyes.

"Did you guys get that?" Kyouya asked the twins

"Yup!" they said unison. Pressing buttons on the camcorder to see how well they recorder the announcement and kiss.

"Haru-chan and Tama-chan sure look happy and cute together, right Takashi?" Hunny asked Mori from on the taller boys shoulders.

"hmn" Mori said nodding his head.

* * *

Well thats it for chapter 6, I hope you all enjoyed it. I bet you can just think of what Kyouya is going to use that tape for XD


	7. Trouble

**Chapter 7**

**Trouble**

"Haruhi-kun what is like being with Tamaki-sama?" Asked one of my regulars. This about the 16th time that day that I had been asked it and I was starting to get tired of repeating myself.

"I don't know how to really explain it" I started. "It almost seems as if we haven't just met each other at the beginning of the school year. No it feels more like we have always known each other. Always known that the other was out there, somewhere waiting for the other to find them. When we're together it feels like I whole. I never realized that there was a part missing, like another half of me 'til I met Tamaki." -insert a bunch sighs- "It really is hard to explain" I finished

"That Okay Haruhi-kun we understand completely" Said another one of my regulars.

"I can't wait until I find someone like." another said "It must be wonderful being with Tamaki, Always getting tons of attention"

"It's more like a bunch of headaches" I mumbled under my breathe. Although it was true that I loved him and all he was still just a annoying as before. But then again maybe that was what I liked about him he didn't put on a front to please anyone he was always just himself. He was always Tamaki, the childish, flirting, idiotic teenager before he was Tamaki Souh, the heir the Souh family.

"Ladies" While I had been thinking about Tamaki, Kyouya had come up to my table. "I'm sorry to say this but club is now over. If you wish you may make a reservation for Haruhi Tomorrow so that you are guaranteed to see her." He offered.

"Oh! Yes! Of course we want reservations" the girls said getting up and following Kyouya to were they could fill out a reservation sheet.

I leaned back in my chair and sighed. I would have to thank Kyouya there was actually five my minutes until the club ended. I looked over at Tamaki and saw that he too was free from costumers and was making his way towards me.

"Hey sweetie." He said giving me a kiss on the cheek. "It was busy today wasn't it?"

"It sure was. I think I started to sound like a broken record player. The only thing any of them wanted to talk about was us and they kept asking them what it's like being with you. I think they know more then I do know." I said with a small smile.

Tamaki chuckled "You want to come over to my house for a bit after school?

"Is your grandmother still out of town?"

"Yes. We still have a week before she gets back"

"One week until all Hell breaks loose" Tamaki smiled at that comment :How are we ever going to get through her. She'll probably have private detectives watching my every move and trying to catch me doing something illegal and get arrested for or try to see if I'm just trying to con your family out of it's money or try to get me with some other other guy or-" Tamaki put a finger on my lips to stop my rambling.

"She's only mean because she's trying to look out for her family and I highly doubt she'd do anything that drastic. All you have to do is show that you truly love me. I don't think she's so heartless as to deny true love." He explained.

"She did with your parents." I pointed out bleakly

"Well that was sort of Dad's fault. He did, after all, cheat on his wife and have a child with another women"

"I'm still nervous"

"We could always run away" Tamaki suggested

"Are you insane?! Run away I could never do that to my Dad" I said

"True" Tamaki agreed looking at all the other hosts as they started to clean up. "I don't think I could do that to any of them either."

"You almost did once" I pointed out.

"And I will never do that again. I have no clue what I was thinking when I decided to go with Eclaire." Tamaki said "I like much more with Host Club."

I smiled and snuggled closer to him. He put his arm around my shoulders and buried his face in my short hair.

Our little moment was ruined when Hunny. Came running up to us with a worried face. "Tama-chan! Haru-chan! We have trouble! Your grandmother is coming!" He warned us.

I looked at Tamaki shocked. What were we going to do?!

* * *

Hey guys sorry for not updating for so long my computer crashed in october and even though I got a new pretty one quick I am a Junoir in Highschool that is failing Math so I just never got around to updating. So now on my 16th B-day I will finally update for you all. Thank you for being patient. 


	8. the escape

**the escape**

_"Tama-chan, Haru-chan! We have trouble! Your grandmother is coming!" Honey warned us._

"quickly Tamaki, Haruhi! Go into the storage room!" said the twins pushing us into the room.

"But won't she have her men check?" I asked

"Behind the drapes in a rope." explained Hikaru

"Use it to climb out the down." finished Kaoru

"Are you insane? We're on the second floor!" I shouted

"Everything will be fine if you go down first now we must hurry."

"Here Haruhi tie this around your waist." Hikaru handed one end if the rope. I reluctantly took and tied around my waist.

"If I fall and die I promise I will haunt you two for the rest of your lives. I'll make sure to sabotage your company as well" I warned as opened the door and climb onto the ledge.

in the main room

the door opened with a bang and 7 seven men dressed in black can in followed by an old very strict looking women with a purple kimono. The host members that stayed behind looked up from the tables they were washing and the chair the were stacking.

"Why hello Souh-ba-sama. What an honor it is to have you grace our humble club." said Kyouya politely.

"Where is Tamaki." Said the old Souh

"I'm sorry you just missed him. He just went to go to the bathroom. He may take awhile to come back though because he was complaining of a stomach ache earlier." relied Kyouya

"That is fine. Is that Dirty Haruhi girl here? I would like to... have a... talk with" She said as if it was hard to imagine talking with her.

"Ah yes Haruhi. You just missed her too. She left for home early because she has a test to study for." Kyouya along with the rest of the club were having to hard time keeping a straight face after the 'dirty' comment.

"I see. So that is why the hitachiin twins are not here then. Kimori go to her house and see if she is there"

"Actually, Hikaru and Kaoru are in the back room putting away the food tea and china wear. They are little less responsible then out Haruhi"

"yes ma'am." said then man then left

There was a loud crash from inside the storage room.

"What was that?" asked the old Souh

"The twins probable started a food fight! Takashi can I join in too?" Honey asked Mori.

Mori just shook his head no.

"Tanagi" one of the men in black stepped forward. "Go check it out" she ordered.

Outside

"Tamaki! Are you Okay?" I whispered.

"Ya, I'm fine." He answered then added on a louder note so the twins could hear. "Or at least as fine as anyone would be after being dropped 5ft onto there head."

"Sorry Dono. We didn't mean to do that it's just that you're so much more heavier then Haruhi-chan" They said.

"Huh?! AHH!"

"Dono, Haruhi. Run!" shouted Kaoru as he was pulled away from the window.

A man stuck is head out the window and looked at us, then yelled into the room. "There outside Mistress!"

"Oh crap." I said

in the main room

"I never expected this type of behavior from you Mr. Ohtori." the old souh said in a stern voice. "I will be having to talk to your parents about this." she turned to her body guards. "Get in the cars and go after them.

"Yes Ma'am" they all said and started for the but stopped short. Blocking their way was Honey and Mori.

"I won't let you make Tama-chan or Haru-chan unhappy." Honey said.

"Mr. Hanozawa, I suggest that you and Mr. Morizawa move." warned the old Souh

"NO! I won't let you hurt them. They're happy together! I want my best friends to be happy. I won't let you pass!" shouted Honey

The old Souh moved her hand every so slightly and then her men attacked. Honey and Mori fought them but weren't able to handle them all. The old Souh had called in for reenforcement.

outside

Tamaki grabbed my hand and we started to run.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know but we have to get out of here. Maybe we could to Kyouya's place or Honey or Mori-senpai's place." He replied as we ran through the school gates and down the street.

"No. We can't go to a friends place. She'll look there." I thought for a bit. "I know a place!" I said stopping.

"Where?" Tamaki asked.

"Follow me."

I lead Tamaki through several side streets and down several more back alleys. The area started to look less like a clean residential/commercial area and started looking like a dirty abandoned industrial area. I felt Tamaki tug on my arm as we approached a broken fence.

"Ha- Haruhi." he said trying to catch his breathe. "This, this is the old industrial area. It's da-dangerous here."

"do-don't worry. I, I used to go to this place around he-here all the time wh-when I was a kid. I would come here when I wa-wanted to be alone and escape from the real world. Come on, no one will find us here. No one was ever able to find me." I let go of Tamaki's hand and walked through the broken fence. "Follow me. It's the perfect hiding place and you'd be surprised. It's a very nice place."

Tamaki hesitated for a second then continued to follow me. We walked around the outside of a factory and through another broken fence. We came to an old run down shack with a gaint dog sitting outside. It started to bark and it's owner came out with a gun.

"Ge' 'utta 'ere! 'is pri'ate pro'erty!" shouted the man.

* * *

I seem to enjoy leaving things with a bit of a cliff hanger lately. (insert evil laugh)

Well that's chapter 8! Thank to all my reviewers and all the people that favorited/alerted my story. As you can all see i forgot the name of Tamakis grandmother and was to lazy to look it up. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Ouran host club except this fanfic and whatever OCs that come in.


	9. Shinji

**Shinji**

**chapter 9**

"Relax Shinji. It's me, Little Haruhi." I said. Tamaki was hiding behind me.

"'Ittle 'Aru'i? Tat 'eally 'ou?" asked Shinji "'ou look 'o mu' taller. An' who tat guy be'ind ya?"

I smiled Shinji was still Shinji. "Of course I look taller it's been 3 years since I was last here. And this guy" I pulled Tamaki out from behind me. "Is my boyfriend, Tamaki. Tamaki this is Shinji. An old friend that I met shortly after Mother died and I was in my rebellious stage. He may look and act scary but inside he's really just a big softy.

"Shinji can we hide out here for a while Tamaki's grandmother isn't exactly the most accepting person and is currently trying to find us." I asked him

"'Ure t'ing Ki'o any'ing tu 'elp 'ittle 'Aru'i" He said with a goofy smile. "Oi 'Ig 'Im it's 'ittle 'Aru'i! 'E nice an' s'ut up!" he said to the dog.

I smiled and walked over to the dog and let him sniff my hand. I laughed when he licked it affectionately. "That's good boy you remember me now don't you Big Tim?"

Big Tim barked to show he remembered me then moved to towards Tamaki. Tamaki moved to hide behind me again and I rolled my eyes.

"Despite his scary face and bad attitude Big Tim is really a big teddy bear." I told him. "Just like Antoinette. So stop being such a wimp."

"But he's so big compared to Antoinette." He complained

"True but Antoinette is much more hyper and jumps all over you. The only thing Big Tim does is lie his head in your lap or stand or sit beside you." I explained. I grabbed his hand and held in front of Big Tims nose. Who promptly took a big sniff of it and then let a big glob of slobber fall from his mouth and onto Tamaki's hand.

"EWWW! GROSS! EW! EW! EW! EW! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!" Tamaki yelled flinging his arm around trying to get the slobber off.

I sighed and took a handkerchief from my pant pocket and caught his hand and started to wipe of the slobber. "It's only dog slobber I'm possitive Antoinette has covered your face in it." I commented

"But it's different with Antoinette."

"A dog is a Dog" Tamaki put on his little puppy face.

"That won't make me agree with you. I'm not affected by the Puppy look."

"You should come in" Shinji interrupted. "I''ll make you some food."

I turned away from Tamaki and headed into the shack. "Thanks Shinji"

"So dat's why you 'inally cam' ta vi'it me." Shinji scratched his beard.

"I'm sorry for not coming I've been busy with school and.."

"It totally 'ine Aru'i, I'm glad yu' 'inally 'ave a so'ial life" He cut me off.

"Ah! Stop it! No!" Tamaki yelled in glee from on the floor.

Big Tim had laid on top of Tamaki and was now licking his face like it was covered in his favorite type of honey. I smiled at him it just like with Antoinette. Except Big Tim was a Great Dane the biggest of the dog breeds and Antoinette was a rather small Golden Retriever.

I placed my cup of hot tea on the create that was being used as a table and stood up. I grabbed Big Tim's collar and gave it a little tug.

"Time to get of Tamaki, Tim. If you don't your weight might kill." I said to the giant dog.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha. Its, it's Okay Haruhi we're having fun." said Tamaki between bouts of laughter and Big Tom tongue.

"I know but I don't appreciate and a dog kissing my boyfriend and when your grandmother can't find us she going to turn to my Dad. He'll be reluctant but eventually he'll help her find us. He knows this is where I come when I want to escape. If he comes with your grandmother in tow and they hear you, well, I guess you could say we're dead meat." I explained

"'Ittle 'Aru'i 'as a point dar Tamaki" commented Shinji.

Big Tim got off Tamaki and went to the and started to bark. All three of us looked at each other.

"Ye tu go inta da back room." Shinji told us "Quickly now!"

Tamaki scrambled to his feet and made a bee-line for the door to the back room. I quickly gathered up our cups and plates off food then followed Tamaki to the room. I saw Shinji reach for his gun before we shut the door and hoped that whoever it was wasn't going to do a search of the shack.

" I cummin'! I cummin'! 'old yu' 'orses'" we heard Shinji say.

"Shinji!" I let out a slight gasp recognizing my dad voice. "Is Haruhi here. I'm so worried her boyfriend grandmother came over in rage and took apart my house trying to find them. I know that she comes here when she wants to think or escape. Is she hear?"

"Nu s'es nu 'ere" I hearad shinji reply.

"Are you sure?" Ranka asked in expiration.

"I been 'ome all day. T'ere is nu way 'he could be 'ere wit out meh knowin'"

" Right, of course. If she comes here could you contact me. I'm just worried. Her boyfriend's grandmother is real mean one. No telling what she do if she found them."

"I see, I see. Righ' I a contact yu if 'he comes 'ere." Shinji informed Ranka.

"Okay thank you Shinji" Ranka said before leaving.

Afew minutes went by before Shinji said. "It Okay fur yu tu tu cum out knuw."

Tamaki and I came out of our hiding place. Relieved that father had bought the lie.

"We'll leave in a few hours. I'm sure that by the time we leave your grandmother would have stopped the search for the night. And I don't want to make Dad worry anymore then he is. Knowing him he'll start thinking that I was either kidnapped or that we eloped"

"Your Dad would really think that?" Asked Tamaki

"Yep, tat soun' lie Ran'a o'righ'!" exclaimed Shinji

"Wow your Dad has one odd imagination." Commented Tamaki.

"You have an odd imagination too Tamaki" I retorted

"I do not"

"Yes you do. I know that you've imagined getting me into the girls uniform and the twins told me about your plans on the beach and many other of fantasies like the in Karuizawa"

"You- You know about those?!" he asked in shock.

"Yes" I stated plainly.

"would yu tu lie tu 'inish our meal. 'be'ore yu leave." he asked.

"Sure, I'm hungry!" I said.

"Me too!" joined Tamaki

* * *

Sorry for the wait i'm a jr. in highschool and i'm taking physics, chem in one semester. plus my computer bummed out on me again this time a fan died so my parents decided just to get me a new computer. so yeah. Hope you enjoy the new chapter R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC in any way unfortenantly if i did i would have made tamaki realize that he was in love with haruhi by now.


	10. The Plan

**Chapter 10**

**The plan**

"Yu tu be sa'e now!" Called Shinji as we left his shack.

I turned around and waved. "We will! You take care too!"

"Thank you for the food Shinji!" called Tamaki

"Ma' sure tu in'ite me tu yu'r weddin when it 'appens!" he yelled

Tamaki went bright red and started to get flustered.

"We-wedding?! I I think it's still to early in our relationship to think about that. I must admit I have thought of such it just seems so far away. You see we're both still in high school. Although it is legally possible to get married at our ages and some Corporate heirs do marry I think personally think I am too young to do such a thing and-"Tamaki ranted

"Tamaki stop panicking he's only saying it. He thinks that after this I'll completely forget about him. He just wants me to remember him." I told him.

"But! But! But! He said wedding! He said WEDDING! I mean yes I've thought of that possibility as I already said but..."

I started to laugh. "Tamaki, really 90 of all high school relationships don't last. You really don't have to think of such a thing"

"You, you mean you don't think we'll last?!" he wailed.

I hung my head. _Great here comes the water works. _I sighed and looked at him. His eyes were already filling with tears.

"We most definitely won't last if your grandmother has her way." I put bluntly.

"Do you want to last though?" he asked me seriously

I smiled. "what girl doesn't want to last?" Answering his question with another question.

"So do you think the coast is clear?" Tamaki whispered.

We where at my house peaking around the corner to the now dark parking lot of the building. I could see no cars that I didn't recognize. There was for certain no limousines or black Mercedes park in the lot. But knowing Tamaki's grandmother she probably had someone waiting in the shadows or in my house. Waiting for us to show ourselves and then they would take us into custody.

"I don't see anything out of the ordinary, but I still think we should-"

I was cut off by Tamaki's yell. I quickly swiveled around and saw Kyouya with his hand over Tamaki's mouth with a rather annoyed look on his face.

"Kyouya-senpai?!" I said in relief. "What are doing here?"

"We're hear to keep you safe from the evil witch of the west!" Came two synchronized voices somewhere in the dark behind Kyouya.

"Yeah! We're the personal Guards of the Prince and it's our mission to protect him and his Princess from the clutches of the Evil Witch who wants to kill them!" said a cute hyper voice.

"Okay... that answers my question" I sighed "So... Why are you here again?" I asked.

"Souh Obaa-sama has posted guards under the stairs because your father refused to have them in the house no matter how much money she offered him." replied Kyouya finally lettering go of Tamaki.

"Kyouya! Don't ever do that again! I nearly peed my pants you scared me so badly! I thought that you were an evil monster that preyed on poor innocent unsuspecting couple in the dead of night and that you were going to eat me!" Tamaki exclaimed

We all let out a small groan.

"I think that might have been better then your grandmothers men but honestly Tamaki. I think you've been reading too many horror novels." I said.

"But you never know! In todays world there are many dangers that most don't think about. Kyouya could have been a kidnapper who wanted a lot of money from my family. Or he he could have been that serial killer that been attacking wealthy business owners. Or he could have been-"

"We get it Tamaki. We get it." we all said. Though I couldn't help but think Kyouya could easily fit the kidnapper role. It seemed the other thought so too because I could make out the same expression on their faces as was on my mine through the dark night.

"So what's the plan?" I asked .

It was obvious that Tamaki couldn't stay at my house and going back to Shinji's was definitely out of the question. Same goes for staying at Tamaki's even if his father approved of our relationship. Where else could we go and stay hidden. Surely Tamaki's grandmother had guards at our friends houses as well.

"The two of you are going on romantic getaway!" explained the twins.

"Huh?!" Was the only reply I was capable of saying I that instant.

Tamaki automatically went into his inner mind theater. Oh great this was going to be fun.

"To explain it in better words we are sending the two of you to an isolated hot spring that own." Kyouya gave a better explanation but all the same the only that could manage to say was.

"HUH?!"

And of course hearing this only put Tamaki deeper into his mind theater. I slight blush started to form on his face and started to squirm.

This time it was my turn to get my mouth covered. "SHHHHH! Haru-chan you don't want to get discovered do you?" asked Honey. He had somehow flew from Mori's shoulder's five feet away onto mine in less then a second. I shook my head. He let me go.

"But what about school?" I asked in a whisper. "I highly doubt that my Dad would agree to this either. He still doesn't really like Tamaki all that much. Also what about clothes and necessities."

"School has been taken care of. The Chairman has approved a leave of absence for the two of you."Kyouya explained. " The cover story will be that Tamaki, in preparation to succeed his father is undergoing special training and as such can't come to school. For you Haruhi, we decided that a relative of your's in Hokkaido has fallen terrible ill that you have gone to see and taken care of then. Your Father has also agrees to this plan. As for clothes and all the other necessities..."

"We took care of that for you" finished the twins.

"We made sure that the two of you would have the update fashion of the commoners." said Hikaru

"And that you had everything else you may need. Such as hair brushes, tooth brushes, toothpaste, you know the usual toiletries as well a couple months supply of woman-" I cut Kaoru off.

"Okay I think I get. You took care of everything. How long do think we'll have to keep hidden?" I asked

"At least a couple days to a couple weeks. But you never know with the old bat she may never give up trying to find the two of you."

"Alright I think we should head over to the train station now before Souh Obaa-sama thinks of keeping them under surveillance as well." said Kyouya with a slight smile. I had distinct feeling that he was going to enjoy himself. Trying to match his wit and intelligence against Tamaki's grandmother.

Okay so I'm not dead. So it's summer so why haven't i been updateing i' mean i have the time in the world for a couple of months right? wrong I took decided to go to Summer School. Advice to all those wanting to go to Summer School, never and i mean NEVER take to courses at once. It's was so stressful MAth and Bio at once BLAHHH!!. So aaaannnnyyyyyywaaaayyyysssssss! Here is the long awaited update sorry if it's abit short but now the real fluff can come inXD.


	11. The Private Getaway Begins

**Chapter 11**

**the private getaway begins**

I dropped my bag and looked the building in front of me. Those rich bastards had better not be trying to play a trick Tamaki and me. There was no way this place was own by Kyouya's family. Just no way. Sure it was secluded just like Kyouya said it would be. It was located an hours walk from the main road and was in a heavily forested area but but this!? I was expecting something different from Kyouya. Like a fancy hot spring bath and fancy rooms with four poster beds and fridges in them but never would I ever imagine this. The building looked like it was from the feudal area. The sign hanging on a crooked angle. Small wisped of steam came from behind the building suggesting outdoor baths. This place it just looked too shabby. Kyouya probably bought it just before he told us about this little trip.

"WOW! So this where I'm going to be spending at least with a week with Haruhi!" Tamaki was giddy with excitement. "Haruhi! Haruhi! Did you know that I've always wanted to come to a hot springs with all my friends!" happy face. " It's too bad that the others couldn't come too." sad face. "not that there anything wrong with it being just the two of us. I mean I'm really happy to be here with just you!" thinking he just said something perverted face. Jeez how many different facial expression can he fit into one minute? "No what I mean is that it's great to just get away from all the horrid pressures of-"

"I get it Tamaki. You've always wanted to come to a hot spring with all your friends. But you're just as happy to go with just me as you would be if everyone was here. Right?"

Tamaki nodded his head very quickly like how a dog wags it's tail quickly. I wonder if he ever hurts his neck moving it so fast? I sighed. May as well check in. It won't do us much good to just stand here staring at the place. I picked up my bagged and turned to Tamaki who was still nodding his head.

"Let's get checked in. I could really use a soak in the bath right now."

"Me too! I really want to try bathing in a hot spring!" Tamaki jumped up and ran ahead of me forgetting his luggage on the ground. How did I fall in love big toddler again? I picked up his luggage as well and made my own way to the front door the 'establishment'. This was going to be one hell of a long couple weeks.

"This will be your room. It has a balcony that has a great view of the stars at night and a telephone. I hope you enjoy your stay" The manager lady said and turn to walk away then stopped. "Oh! I almost forgot. We have only one bath here so of course it's mixed bath. Don't worry though you are my only guest for now so you will have it all to yourselves just try not to do anything to 'rumbustious'" with that she walked away.

"What does she mean by rumbustious?" Tamaki asked me.

If my face wasn't already red by fact that I would at least once during this 'vacation' end up wanting to bathe at the same time Tamaki wanted to bathe. Tamaki's question about the manager lady's comment most certainly did.

"Tamaki do you know the reason why most young couples such as our selves go on vacation for a while without any adults?" I asked him.

"No. What do young couples do?" He replied

I slammed my fist against my forehead. There was no way I was going to explain that one to him. "Read some more shoujo manga and you'll know the answer to your question." Manga was the best thing I could think of that would explain this situation to him. "I'm having a bathe. I'll be back in a while. Don't even think of peeking" I glared at him. I put my bag on the ground and found a bathing suit and a towel. I held the suit up and cringed. I really have to kill the twins this isn't a bathing suit it's a bra and under wear. I really don't like bikini's. I got up and said good-bye to Tamaki and made my way to the outdoor bathe.

* * *

Hey everyone! Long time no update huh? Sorry for the long time. I have to much school work T.T Oh check out my boyfriends account Gaara0Pawn. He's got a pretty good NaruHina fan fic going on.


	12. overhanging baclony outdoor Bath trouble

**Chapter 12**

**overhanging balcony + outdoor bath = trouble**

I let out a sigh of relief as I sunk into the murky, warm water of the outdoor bath. It was heaven. Never had I felt this relaxed in a bath before. Well then a again never had been to a hot spring before either.

"Wow! What a nice view this room has! I can see the lights of the town and the sunset is beautiful. I wish Haruhi was here to this." I heard Tamaki say from a place that was to close for comfort.

I looked up and let out a scream. There standing on a well placed balcony was Tamaki. My scream had alerted him to my presence and he looked down. We looked at each other for a few seconds before I screamed again and dove under the murky water. I heard Tamaki fall backwards onto the floor of the balcony and scramble back into our room.

When I ran out of breathe I resurfaced and looked to see if Tamaki was still there. He wasn't. From behind me I heard the screen door open.

"What happened? Is something the matter?" Asked the manager lady.

"umm no not at all. I just..... ahhh.... slipped. Yeah that's it I slipped!" I tried to make up a convincing lie.

"You best be careful. The edge of the bath does tend to get slippery when they are wet." She said. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No." I replied. Then I noticed something that looked strangely like a pocket sized camcorder in her hand. "Is that a video camera?" I asked pointing at it.

"Huh? This no it isn't. It's a what was lying around when I heard you scream. I thought maybe you say a pervert so I grabbed the first thing I could find that was hard." she answered. "By the way, what's a video camera?"

"It's a camera that records videos instead of taking just picture" I told her as I got out of the bath. I found my towel and wrapped it around me.

"I'm done with the bath now. Sorry I worried you."

"Oh that's okay. Just be careful next time." She said. "Oh tonight there is festival in the town. A friend of mine is coming to pick me up at around six. Would you and your boyfriend like to come. Our festival is quite fun."

"I'll talk to Tamaki about it. Thank you for telling me" I told her.

"I'll looking forward to you answer. If you don't have yukata I'm sure I have some that will fit the two of you. Dinner will be served at five."

I smiled. "Right I'll let you know in about half an hour."

"Okay" she said then left the bathing area.

I walked over to the cubbyhole I had put my stuff into and started to get dressed. I didn't really want to face Tamaki. I mean, he say me naked. Okay not naked I was wearing the bikini that the twins packed for me but I felt naked. Tamaki probably thought I was naked too. Oh boy, this is most definitely going be a fun night!

I walked down the hall with a towel draped over my shoulders. I heard the manager lady talking to someone on the phone.

"Yes I got a video of it. The poor boys face was bright and he fell over backwards when he saw her. And she was just as red." I heard her say into the phone. So it was a video camera. "Right I'll send you the video soon okay bye Mr. Hitachiin." Hitachiin?! Oh great! So the twins have hired the manager lady to tape every embarrassing moment Tamaki and I have during this little trip. When I see them again I swear that I'll kill them.

I walked up the stairs and down the hall. I paused in front of the door to my room, then knocked.

"Who is it?" I heard Tamaki ask from inside.

"It's me" I replied back.

I heard him move to the door and slide it open. His face still a little red.

"Why are you knocking on the door of your own room?" he asked

"Because you could've been changing or something." I walked into the room. I went to the window and hung my bathing suit and towel up.

Tamaki looked at me strange. "Why would I be changing?"

"I don't know." I said. "Hey the manager told me about this festival that is happening tonight. She said a friend of hers is coming to pick her up at six. Wanna go?" I still wasn't looking at him.

"Sounds fun but what are we going to wear?"

"The manager lady said she had something we could wear."

I felt his hand on my shoulder. "We need to talk:

"No we don't it was a set up made by the twins with the help of the manager lady." I said.

"Haruhi. I swear that I didn't..... Wait did you say that the twins set us up?" He was dumbfounded.

"yup"

"How do you know?"

"I heard the manager lady talking to one of them on the phone. She said that she was going to send them the video soon."

"Why would they want a video of us?"

"I don't know but we have to get it before she sends"

The two of them jumped when Tamaki's cell went off. Tamaki looked at the caller ID and say It was Hikaru.

"What do you want. Haruhi and I are busy" he said into the phone. Then put it into speaker mode.

"Busy? Wow! I didn't think you two would be at it so quickly!" Kaoru said.

"We aren't doing anything like that!" Tamaki and I yelled into the phone.

"Yup your reaction totally helps that case." This time it was Hikaru.

"Just get to the point why did you phone us?" I questioned.

"Oh Haruhi. You are always straight to the point" Hikaru. "But we phoned to tell you that we already have the video. So it's no use to try and delete it before we get it." Kaoru

"How did you know that we knew about it?" Tamaki asked

"We bugged the room" they said together

"I don't even want to know when you had the time to do that" I said "What are you going to with that video?"

"We'll see when you get back! Now bye bye! Have fun at the festival!" the phone went dead.

"When we get back lets kill them" I said

"I'm in" Agreed Tamaki.

* * *

Okay wow that took a long time to update once more. I thank my lil sis for being my beta for this chapter. I hope you all like it! R&R please!


	13. The Festival

**Chapter 13**

**The Festival**

I walked through the crowed streets of the tiny town trying to keep Tamaki from running off and getting lost in the crowd. It was his first time to a late autumn festival. He was indeed worse then a child. He ran from stall to stall wanting to try every activity and food and buy everything. And constantly asking how to do this or what something was. But I must admit it fun to see Tamaki like this. He was so full of life and excitement.

"Haruhi! Haruhi! Look I caught a fish!" He held up a small plastic bag with a Gold Fish inside. For the last half an hour he had been trying to capture this one fish. I didn't know why he was determined to get this one. They all looked the same to me.

I smiled at him. "That's wonderful Tamaki."

He goofy grin got bigger as he handed the bag to me. "It's for you. I thought it was the most beautiful fish in the pool so I thought... that I'd give it to..." He was starting to blush. "The most beautiful girl I know."

It was my turn to blush as I accepted the Gold fish. I looked at it my closely and notice it did look a little different from the others. It was a more golden colour opposed to the more orangey colour of the others. It had yellow eyes instead of gold. It's scales seemed to shine more and it fins seemed longer. They trailed beside and behind it like the train of a golden evening gown.

"Thank you, Tamaki." I whispered to him.

I was still looking at the fish and dazzled by what he had said. I know he spouts stuff like that all the time to girls in the club but when he said it just now it seemed different from usual. Maybe it was the slight blush on his cheeks or maybe it was how he sounded a little nervous like he wasn't sure I would accept it.

"Your welcome." He whispered back. He slowly reach out for my hand that was hanging by my waist and took it, interlacing our fingers. "Do you like it?"

"Yes. You were right this is a very beautiful fish. I'm glad you got it for me"

I turned to look at him and only then realized how close his face had gotten to mine. I blushed even more now. _"Come on Haruhi. He's your boyfriend you shouldn't be blushing. He's gotten closer to you them this before. Like say when he was kissing you." _An inner voice told me. I knew it was right but something felt different tonight. Could it have been because he had seen me in the bath or was it just a trick of the evening light and the festive atmosphere. I didn't know why but it definitely felt different.

Tamaki let go of my hand and slipped one hand around my waist brining me closer to him. His other hand went the back of my head. Our lips got closer then.....

BANG! BANG BANG!

We both jump a mile high and two feet apart. _"What the heck was that?!" _My inner voice yelled and I had to agree. We had been inches apart when that loud noise happened.

BANG BANG BANG!

I looked up and saw the fireworks had started then started to laugh. Tamaki looked at me with a questioning face. He was still a bit jumpy and looked a little disappointed that we had been interrupted. But I still could help from laughing. It was just like in one of the shoujo's I had read while I was trying to get my feeling straight after I figured out I was in love with him. I walked back over to Tamaki and wrapped my arms around him. He did the same to me laughing now himself at what had just happened. I buried myself in his embrace and looked up at the fireworks.

After the fireworks show we went to a yakitori stand and bought some. I had to show Tamaki how to eat without using a fork and knife. After that we wondered through the stalls. We bought a few things as souvenirs to give the Host club members back home. For the twins we bought Hannya masks that they would probably use to scare the Class President with. Tamaki bought a little prosperity charm for Kyouya. Why Tamaki would think Kyouya would need a prosperity charm when he has won all the business related contests and awards for the past two years was beyond me, but hey, this is Tamaki we're talking about. For Hunny-senpai we bought a cute fox mask that we had seen other children wearing as they ran around. For Mori-senpai we bought a good luck and protection charm because the national kendou championship is coming up. This years competitors are really good. It would seem that they all want revenge on Mori-senpai because he beat them so easily last year so they've all undergone extensive training.

It was fun just strolling through the stalls looking at there wares and occasionally buying something. When we returned back to the big city were everyone knew who we were we wouldn't be able to do this anymore. Just go to a local festival and have people not stare, well they still were staring because Tamaki is so good looking but you know what I mean, we wouldn't be able to be normal commoners. That thought made me feel sad and had me wishing tonight would never end.

* * *

Yes I'm still alive! Sorry for not updating for such a long time. I blame it on Mori (he is a very hard person to shop for when we know so little about him) and my inablility to think of good presents/gifts to get poeple(Hence the reason why all my friends and family usually get money or gift cards to their favorite stores for Birthday's and Christmas). I also blame it on the stupid GTP(Graduation Transistion Program) and my moving to a different city even if said cities are a 15 min bus ride apart.


	14. That night

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunatly don't own Ouran but I do own shinji and this plot.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**That Night**

We met the Manager Lady at 11:00 by the pond that was used for moon reading in order to get a ride back to the hot spring. The Manager Lady was very talkative and kept going on about how wonderful it was to see this person or that person or how it was about time so and so got married. It was making me think that this was the first time in a long time that she had been away from the hot springs.

As for Tamaki and I we were more than bit tired and deep in thought. Something was most definitively different but I couldn't put my finger on it. It felt like we had gone to the next level in our relationship but we hadn't done anything. We were about to kiss but were interrupted by the fireworks. We had kissed many times in the past so why did this almost kiss feel different. I couldn't figure out why.

By the time we arrived back at the hot spring Tamaki and I had nearly fallen asleep. Tamaki because of how much running from stall to stall he did. And me because I had to chase him from stall to stall and constantly explain what this activity was or that food was. As we walked back to our room we decided that I would use the bathroom connected to our room first to change and get ready for bed while Tamaki laid out the futons. Then he would go in and do the same while I turned off the lights and lit one candle so that he could make to his futon before I got into my futon. Or at least that was how it was supposed to work.

I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth. I had already had my bath and gotten into my Pajamas. My hair was still damp so I had a towel around my shoulders when I heard a knock on the bathroom door. I spit out the toothpaste in my mouth and replied.

"I'm almost done Tamaki. I'll just be another minute or so."

"Oh, okay" was the reply. Then I heard what sounded like a sigh and him putting his head against the door. "Um... Haruhi I was wondering..." he started to ask but trailed off. He sounded rather nervous, like I might kill him for asking what he was about to ask. Bet it was a stupid question again. "I was wondering if I could... um... if I could" Here I heard a large intake of air. "sleep in the same futon as you?" This last part came out in a rush and it took a few second to figure out what he had said.

Then I once again spat out the toothpaste in my mouth. This time though to prevent myself from choking on it. Okay that was definitely not a stupid question but it was shocking one. I figured that if we were going to stay in the same room that eventually we would end up in the same futon, we were dating after all. But I had thought I would be the one asking because despite the fact that Tamaki was king of the host club he was a bit dense in the romantic department when it came to a real relationship. Then again I had also expected to arrive and find that there was only one futon had been out for us because the person who had made the reservations had said it was a nice young couple that was coming and that they would want one.

Evidently I was silent for too long because Tamaki was panicking and speaking rather quickly. I think he was saying something about how he wouldn't try anything and that he just wanted to lie beside me as we slept and that if I was against it he would just sleep in his own futon. I quickly finished brushing my teeth and opened the door to end his panic.

I looked at him then gave a faint smile. I know I was just as bright red as he was. I could feel the heat in my cheeks. He had stopped panicking and was was just looking at me waiting for me to say something. I couldn't help but stare back. Finally I took a deep breathe. Why not take this next step. We had already slept in the same bed before that night of the sleepover when a thunder storm rolled through. Why not sleep together now without a need to chase away fears.

"okay." I said.

There was dead silence for about three seconds before I was tackled to the ground by an extremely happy blonde. I think I know how Tamaki feels now when Antoinette gets excited and tackles him to the ground. He had his face on my shoulder and he was rubbing his cheek into it saying "Thank you, thank you" over and over again. I couldn't help but let out a little laugh.

"Tamaki." I called his name. He was still too busy saying thank you and rubbing his cheek into my shoulder. "Tamaki." I called again this time trying to push his head away from my shoulder. It got his attention. He looked me in the eye and smiled a sweet, love filled smile.

"Yes?"

I forgot what I was going to say. It must be crime to be that beautiful. It must also be a crime to have someone this beautiful look at you with so much love in their eyes. My heart gave a tug. His face was so close. Just inches away. I could feel his breathe on my lips. Said lips also parted ever so slightly. Tamaki's eyes shifted to them then he slowly bent down softly brush his lips against mine.

"I love you." He said. He raised one hand and placed it on my right cheek and slowly stoked it with his thumb.

I looked up into his eyes and smiled back. "I love you too."

We continued to just stare at each other 'til it became too much for me to bare. I really didn't want to ruin the moment but I was rather uncomfortable and it was getting to breathe.

"Tamaki." I started.

"Yes, my princess." He replied.

"You're heavy and I can't breathe."

He jumped up. "I'm sorry!" He cried.

I laughed and got up. "It's Okay. You should go and get ready for bed."

"Right, right! I'll be in the bathroom." Tamaki scrambled to his suitcase and grabbed his pajamas and ran into the bathroom, all with a beat red face.

Tens minutes later he re-emerged dressed in his light blue pajama bottoms and button down shirt. I had already turned out the light, lit the candle and was in lying on my side in my futon. Tamaki made his way to the candle and blew it out before crawling over to my futon and slipping in behind me. He put on hand around my waist and drew me closer and bend is knees so that his knees where up against the backs of mine. I could feel his breathe on my neck.

He kissed the nape of my neck before whispering "Good night, Haruhi."

"Good Night, Tamaki." I whispered back.

We fell asleep like soon after to sound of the other gentle breathing and the feel of the others heart.

* * *

yeah It's chapter 14 at long last! You can start throughing rotten veggies at me for taking so long now. *ducks behind a conviently placed up turned table* I hope you like this chapter! R&R please^^


	15. The Morning After

My goodness! What's this? An update? impossible!

Disclaimer: Do I really have to? You should all know the drill by now.

**

* * *

**

The Morning After

A ray of sunlight peeked through a hole in the moth eaten curtains of the window and landed right on my face. I scrunched up my eyes trying to fight off the light. Groaning and snuggled deeper into my warm futon. I had had one of the best sleeps since I met the Host Club. Unfortunately even while in bed the antics of the Host Club still would not relent.

I heard the all too familiar sound of a camera taking a picture and was soji door being slowly closed to try and mitigate the amount of sound it made. I made to roll over and see if I could catch the Manager Lady in the act but I found that I was stuck. Two arms were wrapped tightly around my torso, one at my waist the other around back. It was then that I realized that my pillow was moving up and down in a slow, regular motion. Right, Tamaki wanted to sleep in the same futon as me and I said yes.

I opened my eyes against the blaring sun and looked at Tamakis' sleeping face. I would confront the Manager Lady later and see if I could get away with murder where the Twins were involved; I was studying to be a lawyer after all, there has to be some loop hole hidden in my text books. I had to blink a few times before my eyes adjusted to brightness of room but I was glad when they did. Tamaki was always handsome but his sleeping face made him look even more so. His mouth was just slightly open and hair fell across eyes in a most regal manner. His facial muscles which were often straining to keep that brilliant smile of his in place even when he didn't want to smile were relaxed.

I couldn't help but smile. How many of Tamakis' fans wished that they could wake up in his arms and see his sleeping face and here I was, the poor commoner who masqueraded as boy for the first year of high school, getting to do just that. I pushed myself up slowly so as to not wake him and kissed him gently on the lips. How many of his fans wished to do that too? Slowly Tamakis' bright blue eyes opened and looked at me. He smiled before raising his head to kiss me back.

"Morning" His voice was deeper than usual.

"Morning"

"How was your sleep?"

"Better than I've had in over a year. How was yours?"

Tamaki flashed his Host King smile then pulled me to his chest and proceeded to crush me against.

"The best I've had since leaving France."

There was a knock on the soji just then and the smell of French toast and strawberries wafted through the air.

"Looks like the Manager Lady's back." I said under my breathe.

"Back?" Tamaki asked.

"I'll tell you over breakfast." I told him. Then got up out of bed and walked to the door and opened it.

"Oh, you are awake." The manager Lady said too innocently. "I thought you may still be asleep because of how long you were taking to answer the door."

It was my turn to flash the Host smile. "Sorry about that, we were just discussing what we should do today. Please come in." I stepped out the way to let her in.

Tamaki was rolling up his futon as she walked in and place the tray full of food on the low table off the side of the room. He took a deep breathe of the sweet smelling food as she walked past him.

"That smells delicious!" He stated.

"I can guarantee that it will taste even better. It's my secret recipe."

I followed the Manager Lady to the low table and began to set the plates, cups and cutlery as she placed a plate piled high with French Toast, a medium sized bowl full of bright red strawberries, the syrup, icing sugar, and tea in the centre on the table. All the while Tamaki struggled to get the futon into the storage cupboard. Once the table was set and Tamaki was rescued from under the futon that had fallen out of the cupboard as he proudly proclaimed that had finished putting away, the two of us sat down at the table.

Tamakis' eyes went large as he savoured his first bite of the French Toast. "This is some of the best French Toast I've ever had. The buttery flavour is string but subtle enough that you can still taste the egg, bread." He told the Manager lady.

I had to agree with Tamaki this was some pretty good French Toast. I nodded my agreement to Tamakis' expert statement as I took another fork full. The Manager Ladies face shone with a new light and she looked ten years younger at our compliments.

"I'm overjoyed that the two of you like it so much." She said. "The strawberries are fresh from my personal garden. I'm known in town for having the sweetest."

I reach over to the strawberry bowl and picked up one plump, red berry. It certainly looked sweet. I popped it in mouth.

"I agree with the townspeople." I told her taking another. "These are the sweetest strawberries I have had in long time."

The old women smile sweetly then stood to leave. "I'm glad you enjoy your breakfast so much. If you need anything more please don't hesitate to call for me." With that she left the room to allow Tamaki and me to eat in peace.

After several minutes of silence only broken by Tamaki awing over the French toast and strawberries, he finally looked at me and asked what I had meant by the Manager Lady being back.

I sighed and put down my fork and knife and looked him in the eye. "She is definitely in league with the Twins." I said.

Tamaki lifted an eyebrow. "Why do you think that?"

"I woke this morning to the sound of a camera shutter clicking and the shoji door being closed. No doubt she is taking pictures and videos of us for the twins so they can make some sort of collage out of it."

"You don't think they'll really do something that do you?" He asked.

I gave a short chuckle. "Tamaki you've known them longer than I have. You should know that nothing is off limits to them by now."

"I know that but I don't think they would do something like to us. They've never done such things with other people."

I could only smile. If only Tamaki knew that the Banana peel he had slipped on that caused him to push me and turn my kiss on the cheek into my first kiss was from the twins. And there was the time at the beach house when they made crude comments about him blindfolding me in his attempt to help me with my fear of thunderstorms. Or how about just recently when they video taped Tamaki and me announcing that we were a couple. Oh no they've never done anything to embarrass us.

"Well the only way to find out is to Kyouyas' call and to head back and interrogate them." I said and started eating again. These really where amazing French toast.

* * *

So yes this is an update at long last. I'm sorry for the long wait, I have no excuse besides being a lazy procastinator. I hope you all enjoy it becuase who knows when the next update will happen? Hopefully soon. R&R.


	16. The Temple

Okay so it's not the end of Winter break however it is still Winter. I should totally be in bed right now becuase I had a project dueand two finals on Wednsday and I haven't started anything but I just felt like writing and hence I finished this chapter for you all! I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the OC. Every one and thing else belongs to the wonderful Bisco Hatori.

**

* * *

**

The temple

"So when do you think it will safe to go home?" I asked Tamaki as we headed out of our room.

"I don't know." He said. "If there's one thing my family is famous for it's that we're all very stubborn and rarely give up. "

"I hope this doesn't go on for much longer. We're missing a lot of school and I have to stay in top 5 of my class otherwise I lose my scholarship."

Tamaki wrapped his arm around my shoulder and brought me close to kiss my temple. "Don't worry about your scholarship. I'll pay your tuition if it comes down to it."

"I would prefer if you didn't. People will start talking that I'm only with you because of your money."

"Ah, the pleasures of being rich!" Tamaki stuck a pose.

I couldn't help but laugh. Tamaki just had this ability that no matter how mad or sad you were he could still make you smile and laugh. It was one of his best qualities.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked.

"I want to explore the town!" Tamaki jumped up.

"Didn't we do that last night?"

"But it was dark and there was a festival going on. Things could totally different during the day!" Tamaki explained.

"If you don't mind I have a suggestion of where you could go."

Both of us jumped a mile high and nearly fell down the rest of the stairs. The Manager Lady had suddenly appeared behind us. How that old woman was able to move so quietly in this old building that creaked with every step was beyond my comprehension.

"How did you sneak up on us? This house does nothing but squeak with every step" Tamaki asked.

The Manager Lady raised her hand to cover her mouth and laughed coyly into it. "When you've been here as long as I you learn where all the squeaky spots are. Sometimes I have to move around at night and it would be bad for the business if I woke up my tenants."

_"What tenants? We're the only ones here and it looks like we're the first ones to be here in a long time." _I thought. "You had a suggestion of what we could do?" I continued aloud.

"Ah. Yes that's correct. About half way up the mountain on the opposite side if the town there's a temple that is quiet famous for its love charms. They say anyone who buys a love charm and then makes a promise to be together forever gets married and has a happy life. I've actually ran into one young family that did so when they were still dating. They said they had come back to say thank you to the temples god for his blessing." The Manager Lady explained.

I didn't need to look at Tamaki to know what his face looked like. He loved stories like this. And I bet that with in five seconds he'll say we're going. Five, four, three, two.

"Haruhi, can we go? Please. I really want to try this out. Wouldn't it be great if it's true? We'd be happy forever and there would be nothing my grandmother could do!"

During his tirade he had gotten onto his knees before me. His hands where clasped under his chin and he was giving me those puppy eyes that he knew were my weakness. I sighed there was no way I could refuse now. I didn't believe in all this spiritual hocus pocus but I'd go along with it because Tamaki like it. Besides it was better then just wandering around town.

"Alright let's go."

"Yes!" I found myself engulfed in one of his bear hugs and being spun around.

"Tamaki put me down!"

I looked up at the towering staircase in front of me. Then back to the sign Tamaki had just read aloud. 5000 steps? How could anyone climb that many steps? I saw people that looked more like different coloured dots. I knew that the temple was half way up the mountain but I thought there would be a bus to take us up there. I didn't think we'd have to walk all the way up. I didn't have nearly enough endurance to do it.

"Haruhi, are you okay?" Tamaki asked.

"huh? Ah, yes I'm fine let's go." I started to climb the stairs. Stupid Haruhi you were staring at the steps long enough for Tamaki to notice.

"Okay!" Tamaki called out as he followed after to me. "One, two, three, four."

"What are you doing?"

"Counting to see if there really are 5000 steps" I restrained myself from slapping my forehead. Of course he'd do something like.

"2449, 2450"

"Stop. I need a rest."

Tamaki looked back at me. I was sitting on a step with my head between my knees trying to catch my breath.

"Come one Haruhi. There's only 2550 steps left. We're practically halfway there." He encouraged me.

I was surprised he was actually still counting I thought he would have gotten bored about 2000 steps ago. "Just a moment, I need to catch my breath."

Now more than ever I wished I was more athletic. Then Tamaki was crouching in front me with back towards me.

"Get on."

"Wh-what?"

"I'll carry you the rest of the way."

As if being the only person climbing that needed a break wasn't embarrassing enough now I was going to be piggy backed the rest of the way? I didn't want to be weak. I didn't want to rely on someone for something I should be able to by myself. I didn't want cause Tamaki more trouble then I already am. I, I... I looked at him and I knew he saw the emotions in me warring. But he just patiently crouched there waiting for me to decide. I took a deep breath and stood up then slowly draped my self over his back. This was so embarrassing. I really hoped that the Twins didn't have any spies in town that were taking pictures for them.

"This is only for a little while" I told Tamaki. "I want to walk to the top myself."

I heard him chuckle. "But of course, my princess."

I pinched his cheek. "Don't try to use your Host skills on me."

His head dropped. "Yes ma'am. Now hold on tight"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he slid his arms under my legs. Then in one fluid motion he rose and started to climb the step once more. And resumed counting. Instead of hitting my head against his back I settled for resting my forehead on his shoulder and hoped no one could see my pink tainted cheeks. If anyone I knew saw me they would never let me live it down.

"3235"

"Are you sure I'm not heavy?" I asked

"Positive."

"I can walk again now. I feel rested. Besides I said I want to finish the way up."

"At least let me carry you to the 4000th step."

"You've already carried me almost a thousand steps. I hear the strain in your voice and I can feel how hard your breathing is. Let me down, Tamaki. I can walk the rest of the way myself. You don't need to tire yourself out."

"But I like carrying you. This is the first time I've gotten this chance and I want it to last" Tamaki cried.

"I promise if I get tired again I'll let you carry me again. Now let me down and rest yourself."

Tamaki pouted but complied. Almost as soon as I was off his back he was sitting on the steps taking deep breaths of air. He was trying his best to look calm and relax but I could see subtle little things that showed how tired he was. Like the beads of sweat on his forehead or slightly laboured breathing. I felt kind of bad now for letting him carry me. He was athletic but climbing up that many stairs in today's heat could take a lot out of anyone, even the limitless energy Tamaki.

"4999, 5000!" Tamaki jumped on the last step. "Wow Haruhi there really is 5000 steps!"

Maybe I was wrong earlier. Tamaki really was a limitless supply of energy. He could probably supply the entire district with energy if we could find a way to hook a human up to the power grid. Where did he get it all? It couldn't have all come from the French toast this morning or I would be just as energetic. Even after carrying me for about a quarter of the way he still had enough energy to jump around and shout about how amazing it was that there was really 5000 steps and that somebody hadn't just made up a number.

Uh oh people were beginning to stare; Time to calm him down before he makes too big of a scene. I've already been embarrassed enough today. I grabbed his arm and started to pull him towards where they sold the love charms. But as we neared the stand a familiar voice a head of us made both us run for cover behind a tree.

"Two of your most potent Charms please." Said the voice that had us running for cover.

The girl behind the counter laughed as she went to retrieve the requested charms. "Things looking worse for you?"

"No. My situation is the about the same. There was small improvement a couple months back but that was all. The second charm is for my son."

"So the flirt of son that you have laminated over never finding love has finally found some?" she asked

"Sure has! The girls not exactly a beauty but her heart is gold. She understands his feelings and she's smart with both academics and money."

"Sounds like match made in Heaven." She commented as she rung up the price for the two charms. "So why does he need a charm? From what you say of him he certainly doesn't need the help to confess his un-dying love to her."

The man laughed. "No he doesn't. They're already a couple in fact. Unfortunately the girls from a rather low income family."

"Ahh so he needs the charm to contend with your Mother."

"Yes. I hope things work out better for them then it did his Mother and I. They recently disappeared with the help of their closest friends."

The girl smiled. "A bit young to elope aren't they?"

"Knowing my son and his hair brained schemes I wouldn't be surprised if they came back as Husband and Wife. That might actually work in their favour."

The girl leaned over the counter. "So if she's from a low income family how did they meet?"

The man chuckled. "She passed the scholar ship exam to my school with a perfect mark. It's been a long time since some ones done that. She's a hard worker that she is and I know she'll accomplish her dream of becoming a Lawyer just like her Mother was, a lawyer for the people."

The girls smile widened as she put the small charms into ornately decorated silk pouches with the Kanji for love embroidered onto them. "Sounds like she has your approval."

"That she does. And despite my sons complaining that her Father hates him I think her Father approves of my son as well."

"Well I hope every thing turns out for them. Real Cinderella stories don't happen that often anymore. I wish your son luck and happiness in his life."

The man gave the girl a heartfelt smile. "Thank you Sakurako, that means a lot."

"It's no problem. I wish the same for as well Mr. Souh. Now go have a good day and work towards getting to the love of your life again!"

"I will. No doubt about it. I'll see again."

We shrunk further behind the tree as Yuzuru Souh walked right past us. Of all things that could have happened today running into and finding out exactly how much Mr. Souh approved of our relationship was not one of them. Although I had to agree with him; my dad really did like Tamaki, if for nothing less then for someone to pick on and tease.

I looked at Tamaki. His eyes where big as they followed his father to the shrine entrance where he disappeared down the stairs.

"That was... I don't know what to say. I knew he approved but not... not that much. He even said he'd like if we came back married!" Tamaki got the look in his that told he was off in his Inner Mind Theatre again.


	17. To Pass time

I'm alive and yes I still plan on finishing this story. I have now finished college and have only job searching and writer's block to keep me from finishing it!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ouran or any it's character's the anime/manga would have turned our nearly as great as it did.**

* * *

**To pass the time**

I looked up from the text I was reading as Tamaki walked into our room hair still damp from the bath with his towel wrapped around his neck. He stopped in his tracks when he saw me.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

I held up my History textbook. "Studying."

"Why Haruhi, how could you think of such a mundane thing while we're on Vacation?!" He did a little twirl as if he was trying to show off that we were in an extravagant five star hotel and not a little run down hovel in the back woods. I rolled my eyes; I seem to be doing that a lot recently.

"I'm a scholarship student Tamaki, if I want to continue my studies at Ouran and move up to the University I have to maintain my marks." I told him going back to my reading.

I had just started to read the chapter on the period leading up to the Meiji Restoration. In my opinion it had to be one of the confusing times in the History of Japan. The Ishin Shishi started off by saying that they wanted to keep the country closed then by the time they had won the war they had opened it to the entire world. Talk about hypocrites.

"So... what are you reading?" Asked Tamaki. He was looking over my shoulder trying to read.

"The History textbook"

"Ah Japanese history! I know quite a lot of it myself you see. How could I not? Japanese history is so brutal with war after war and yet the ideal of the Samurai, to be like the soft and delicate Cherry Blossom. Striving for their entire lives through the fine art of poetry and the skill of their sword to find perfection but destined only to fine it as they fell on the battlefield as how the perfection of the Cherry Blossom is found as it falls to Earth. It is this perfection that I to try to embody as I bring to life the fantasies of my dear patrons" Through out this monologue Tamaki had taken to his usual twirls and spins and finally struck a "striking" pose at the end.

I looked at Tamaki gears turning in my head. "Tamaki what are your plans for when you graduate?"

Tamaki cocked his head the side and gave me a curious look. He was probably wondering about my sudden change in topic. He walk over to the low table and took a seat across from me.

"I plan to go to the University and get a degree in business so I can succeed father to the Souh Company. Why do you ask?"

I pursed my lips. "Have you ever thought about writing poetry? I mean I know taking over the company will come first but perhaps in you spare time or as a way to help clear your mind when things are hectic. I think." I blushed, this was embarrassing and it would probably go to Tamaki heads. "I think you would be good at it and that people would enjoy reading it."

Instead of reacting over the top like he usually would when I complimented him, Tamaki just gave a soft smile. He picked up the ceramic pot of tea that I had ordered early and poured himself a glass and looked into its' murky green depths. Maybe he only acted over the top when twins or Kyouya-senpai was around after all it was usually to them or Kyouya-senpai that he went gushing off to.

"I think I would enjoy doing that too. I'll admit I have thought of doing something artistic as a future career path but as the only heir to the Souh family I knew I would never be allowed to. Or at least never be allowed to so long as I kept the Souh name. I never thought of doing it on the side as a way to unwind." Looked up into my face and gave a wide smile. "Thank you Haruhi."

This wonderful moment however had to be ruined when Tamaki took a sip from his tea. He promptly spat it out. "Bitter!"

I couldn't hold it in. I leaned over the table clutching my stomach as I laughed. Tamaki loved tea but he usually had the sweeter European types as apposed to the traditional Japanese Green Tea, a tea that renown for its' bitter taste.

"Hey don't laugh at me. This stuff is bitter. How can you drink it Haruhi?"

"It's good for your health." I told him. Tamaki looked at like I was insane. Apparently to him no health benefit was worth that taste. "It tastes better as you drink it more often. I thought you knew about history. How did you not know that Green Tea is an acquired taste?"

Tamaki just pouted and gave me those darn puppy dogs eyes. I sometimes hate how he knows that majority of my weaknesses. So to be nice I changed the subject. We spent the rest of the night discussing the Meiji Restoration which somehow boiled down to talking about which Shinsengumi Captains were our favourites or least favourites and why.

Over the course of the next few days we would spend our days wondering around town or walking along one of the towns many hiking trails admiring the beauty of the mountains. One several occasions we saw wild deer and once Tamaki swore he saw a boar. We were also very careful when in town as didn't know whether not Mr. Suoh was still here. It was great to know he was on our side in this whole fiasco but we had decided that until we got the all clear to return from Kyouya-senpai that it would be best to avoid anyone who had could have contact with Tamaki's Grandmother. For all we know she was having her son tailed thinking he might know where Tamaki and I were and unknowingly lead her to us.

Our evening were spent relaxing in the open air baths (not together), eating surprisingly good dinner's, cuddling and talking about anything and anything and much to Tamaki's displeasure studying. We chose a different subject each night, read a chapter then quizzed each other. It was a little odd for me learning parts of the material for second year but hey I wasn't about to let this opportunity pass me by. If it helped me keep up my A averages next year then bring on the second year textbooks! Nothing was going to keep me from a scholarship to the law department at the University.


End file.
